


Если вам дороги ваша жизнь и ваш разум, держитесь подальше от торфяных болот... разве что у вас есть ружьё и немного каменной соли

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Supernatural, Thursday Next - Jasper Fforde
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Сэм и Дин проваливаются в «Собаку Баскервилей». Там они встречают сэра Генри Баскервиля, Шерлока Холмса, доктора Джона Уотсона... а ещё Четверг Нонетот и, простите, Гамлета?!





	Если вам дороги ваша жизнь и ваш разум, держитесь подальше от торфяных болот... разве что у вас есть ружьё и немного каменной соли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As you value your life or your reason keep away from the moor...unless you have a shotgun and some rock salt.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321191) by [nomoreuturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreuturns/pseuds/nomoreuturns). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2017 года для команды нечастных детективов

— Чувак, что это за чертовщина?

Сэм захлопнул «Собаку Баскервилей» и успел ещё увидеть, как номер мотеля, и без того скудно освещённый, совсем растаял, а вместо него возникло туманное болото. Кровать Сэма тоже исчезла. Он шмякнулся прямо на землю и некоторое время просто валялся в ступоре, уставившись на звёзды, только недавно скрытые... чёрт, потолком, как это ещё сказать-то?

Сэм поднялся на ноги и огляделся. В нескольких футах от него стоял Дин, опираясь на ружьё, которое он чистил перед тем, как вся эта байда началась.

— Что за хуйня происходит? Дин, что ты натворил?

— Я натворил? Это ты что натворил? Это ты у нас со стрёмными ментальными силами!

— Зато тебя вечно заносит в стрёмные места!

Дин обиженно запыхтел.

— Только в ту комнату! Ну, ладно, раньше ещё разок...

— Два разка, — напомнил Сэм.

— Там был ты, это не считается! — настаивал Дин.

— И ещё в будущее, — безжалостно продолжал Сэм, — и в мир джиннов...

— Это было в моей голове! — рявкнул Дин. — Это тем более не считается!

Прежде чем Сэм успел ответить, над болотом разнёсся вой, от которого кровь стыла в жилах. Братья переглянулись и встали спина к спине, так, чтобы тропинка хорошо просматривалась в обе стороны. Сэм сунул книжку в карман, взамен вытащив «Глок» и нож, а Дин достал из кармана соль и зарядил ею ружьё.

— Видишь что-нибудь? — спросил Дин.

— Нет. А ты?

— Не-а... Хотя... слышишь?

Сэм прислушался и вскоре уловил звук шагов. Кто-то приближался. Вряд ли какая-нибудь адская тварь: слишком легко шагает и много суетится.

— Чувак, этот туман — полное дерьмо, — пожаловался Дин. — Я ни черта не вижу и плохо слышу... а, блядь!

Почувствовав, как Дин дёрнулся и замер, Сэм оглянулся через плечо. По тропинке ним мчался молодой человек с перекошенным от ужаса лицом. На миг удивление от внезапной встречи затмило страх, и незнакомец остановился, но потом бросился к ним, вопя во всю глотку:

— Спасите меня, спасите, убейте его, убейте же его!

Сэм развернулся, чтобы оказаться плечом к плечу с Дином. Как только незнакомец спрятался за их спинами, из темноты прямо на них вылетела огромная чёрная собака со светящимися глазами и зубами. Сэм и Дин выстрелили одновременно. Тварь дёрнулась, когда пули вошли в её тело, и обрушилась на землю. Какое-то время она билась в агонии, а потом замерла.

— Он мёртв? — спросил незнакомец.

— Мёртв или близок к этому, — ответил Дин. Он подошёл к собаке, потрогал её ногой и посмотрел на Сэма. — Что думаешь? Это Грим?

— Может быть. — Сэм присел на корточки возле собаки и нахмурился. Всё это казалось смутно знакомым... Внезапная мысль пришла ему в голову, он протянул руку и обвёл пальцем глаза пса. — Ага.

— Чувак, что ты делаешь?

— Это фосфор, — тупо сказал Сэм.

— Что?

— Фосфор, — ответил голос из темноты. — Элемент, который светится в темноте, в данном случае был использован, чтобы превратить самую обыкновенную — хотя и необычайно большую — собаку в создание, выглядящее так, словно оно пришло сюда прямиком из ада.

Дин и Сэм мгновенно навели оружие на говорящего и двух его запыхавшихся товарищей, но человек, которого они спасли, выступил вперёд.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, — это мои друзья. Позвольте мне представить доктора Джона Уотсона, — он указал на худощавого человека в котелке, зажавшего подмышкой трость, — и мистера Шерлока Холмса. — Человек, на которого он указывал теперь, очень внимательно рассматривал их, переводя взгляд с их оружия на одежду, а затем на лица. — А это — инспектор Лестрейд из Скотланд-Ярда, — закончил спасённый, и третий человек коротко кивнул.

На несколько секунд воцарилось молчание, а затем Дин ровным голосом произнёс:

— Этого. Не может. Быть. Нахуй.

— Дин... — начал Сэм.

— Нет, Сэм, это просто дурдом какой-то. Шерлок Холмс? Этого дерьма не существует. Это просто книжка!

— Ага. — Сэм вытащил книгу из кармана, куда убрал её пару минут назад, и сунул Дину в руки. — Книжка, которую я читал как раз перед тем, как мы очутились здесь.

Дин какое-то время пялился на обложку, а потом начал смеяться.

— Это всё ты! — Он тыкнул пальцем в Сэма. — Ты и твои бредовые способности...

— «Бредовые способности» — вполне подходящее определение, — произнёс ещё один голос, на сей раз женский. — Что вы двое здесь делаете?

Все присутствующие обернулись, чтобы рассмотреть двух новых участников событий. Они появились в буквальном смысле ниоткуда: молодой человек, неуловимо напоминавший Сэму персонажа шекспировской пьесы, и женщина, чей голос они и слышали.

— В смысле что мы здесь делаем? — переспросил Дин. — Мы просто... появились. Здесь. И спасли жизнь этому парню.

Оба новоприбывших нахмурились.

— В смысле спасли жизнь этому парню? — медленно спросила женщина.

— Ну, за ним гналось вот это, — Дин снова легонько пнул пса, — и мы его спасли.

— Именно вы спасли? — переспросила она так, словно это был самый ужасный поступок на свете.

— Ну да!

Женщина и шекспировский персонаж посмотрели друг на друга.

— Это плохо, — сообщил шекспировский персонаж. Наверное, ему казалось, что он говорит трагичным шёпотом, но он ошибался.

Женщина пожала плечами.

— Мы справлялись с вещами похуже... наверное. — Она вздохнула, потом посмотрела на Дина с Сэмом и... да что уж там, на персонажей «Собаки Баскервилей». — Надо установить размер причинённого вреда, убрать отсюда этих парней и надеяться, что нарратив поможет справиться с этой частью текста. Уотсон никогда не взаимодействовал с ними, так что всё должно быть в порядке... В любом случае, никто ничего не заметит. А теперь скажите, — спросила она Сэма и Дина, кисло улыбаясь, — что вы сделали с собакой?

Сэм посмотрел на Дина. Дин посмотрел на Сэма.

— Э-э...

— Ну-у...

Выражение лица женщины стало ещё более мрачным.

— Что. Вы. Сделали. С собакой?

— Мы подумали, что это адская гончая, и застрелили её, — с вызовом ответил Дин.

Женщина вытаращилась на них.

— Застрелили? Вы её застрелили? — ошеломлённо повторяла она.

Сэм и Дин кивнули. Мужчина на её спиной горько рассмеялся.

— Это потрясающе! Как раз когда мы смогли наконец проникнуть в «Шерлока Холмса», заявляются два тупоголовых пришельца и убивают чёртову собаку из ружья! Ну конечно, всё должно было произойти именно таким образом! Именно таким, раздери его, образом... — Он стал расхаживать взад-вперёд, бурно жестикулируя и безумно бормоча себе под нос.

— Э-э... У него всё хорошо? — спросил Сэм.

Женщина сделала большие глаза.

— Это Гамлет. Он слегка чересчур... драматичен.

— Не хотелось бы вас перебивать, — озираясь, вмешался Уотсон («Уотсон!» — восхищённо подумал Сэм), — но что это за шум?

Все замерли, прислушиваясь. Сначала Сэм не слышал того, что смог расслышать доктор, но потом и до него долетел свист рассекаемого воздуха, как будто кто-то, размахивая огромными крыльями, летел в их сторону. Гамлет («Гамлет!» — снова подумал Сэм) и женщина побледнели.

— Ложись! — закричала женщина.

Все припали к земле, и нечто просвистело у них над головами. Затем свист прекратился, раздался глухой удар, и над болотом разнеслось скорбное: «Что ж, пожалуй, это то, что нужно», после чего все услышали чавкающий звук.

Сэм медленно поднял голову. Сперва он ничего не увидел в тумане, но вскоре смог разглядеть странное существо. Оно было покрыто свалявшимся серым мехом; ещё у него были крылья как у летучей мыши. Лисья мордочка переходила не то в клюв, не то в хоботок, который существо воткнуло в землю. Болото вокруг этого клюва постепенно становилось серым и безжизненным. Сэм оглянулся и встретился глазами с женщиной.

— Что это? — спросил он шёпотом.

— Это граммацит, — пробормотала она. — Они питаются словами, разрушают книги... В «Шерлоке Холмсе» их раньше не было, этот, видимо, прошёл по нашим следам. Это адъективор, он...

В холодном ночном воздухе звучно рявкнуло ружьё, и граммацит разлетелся на клочки. Из него посыпались слова; болото медленно засасывало их, постепенно становясь прежним.

— Сдох, — сообщил Дин, опуская ружьё.

Какое-то время женщина смотрела на мёртвого граммацита и возвращающую себе определения землю, а потом повернулась к Дину.

— Что было в заряде? — требовательно спросила она.

Дин пожал плечами, взвешивая ружьё в руке.

— Каменная соль.

— Ага.

Женщина посмотрела на то, что осталось от граммацита, потом снова на Сэма с Дином, и протянула руку:

— Приятно познакомиться, я Четверг... Четверг Нонетот. Вы не хотите пойти работать в беллетрицию?


End file.
